


Treasure hunt for the birthday boy

by sasuhina_gal



Series: Team Voltron birthdays [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy Birthday Keith, M/M, Minor Hunay, Minor Thulaz, Red and Blue as cats, Youtuber AU, keith likes hippos, mentioned Shallura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 22:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12467444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/pseuds/sasuhina_gal
Summary: It's a certain YouTubers birthday and Lance is going to make sure it's the best. First things first, Keith needs to find his presents, including the one Lance is sure he's going to love.





	Treasure hunt for the birthday boy

**Author's Note:**

> Finally official, it’s our fav red paladin’s birthday! After season 4, I wasn’t sure how I felt, the poor boy wasn’t there at all, but he did such a good job leading the rebels. This poor boy needs love and rest. So if you pay attention, you might notice this is in a sequal to the Lance birthday fic I posted. I think there are very small details, Lance’s necklace the biggest thing. I even mentioned @fishwrites Watercast, I was craving an update when I wrote this. Again, this whole fic was inspired by PointlessBlog’s birthday that he and his girlfriend filmed. Ok, I hope you enjoy and fingers crossed I don’t mess up this fic.  
> Links to gifts-  
> Blue phoenix suncatcher- https://www.etsy.com/listing/249763875/blue-phoenix-suncatcher-3d-iridescent?ref=shop_home_active_11  
> Cat hoodie- https://www.beautifulhalo.com/trendy-color-block-cute-cat-ears-hooded-sweatshirt-with-bow-back-p-260701.html?track=tb6562  
> Feather glo in the dark pendant- https://www.etsy.com/listing/209196513/feather-pendant-glow-in-the-dark?ref=shop_home_active_1

Lance tried not to wince as the door to his and Keith’s room closed. Usually he would sneak out of the room to go and surf with Hunk down to the beach or to leave for any meeting but that wasn’t the reason this time. It was Keith’s birthday and Lance had presents to finish wrapping and hide.

The two had been busy all day yesterday and halfway from were Lance had been hidden in their guest room wrapping gifts, Keith almost set the house on fire when he forgot about a pot of veggies he was boiling. Home cooked dinner didn’t happen and then Keith remembered they were supposed to get the ingredients to the cats’ special birthday dinner, which meant a trip to the grocery store and dinner at Burger King as a pre birthday dinner for Keith. After finishing making the dinner for the cat, Lance was in no mood to be bending over to wrap presents. So he made sure to turn the alarm on Keith’s phone off and keep the cats out so Red wouldn’t try and wake her owner up. He had been tempted to stay just to watch Keith sleep more but then he remembered the really big gift for Keith and got himself up.

“Alright you two, I need you to keep quiet while I finish wrapping your dad’s presents. You can _help_ but keep the noise to a minimum.” Lance told the Russian Blue and Somali cats that followed him as he opened the door to the guest bathroom and opened the closet door. Behind the stacks of towels and linens, Lance hide the finished presents and the ones still waiting, as well as the wrapping paper and tape. Lance coxed Red and Blue out of the tub and into the guest bedroom.

Lance laid out his first gift to wrap when Blue started to scratch at the floor length mirror. Lance had been focused on his blue furred cat when he looked at his reflection, eyes drawn to the blue chocker around his neck. Not even 3 months ago, Keith had gifted him with the promise ring in the shape of an Avatar The Last Airbender betrothal necklace. Their friends like to call them the Zutara ship that never happened. They didn’t get a long at first, to be honest, Lance thought Keith hated him. But eventually, as they got to know each other better, feelings started happening and they started dating. Lance had one of the best birthdays thanks to Keith and his friends and he wanted to repay him as much as possible.

“Blue stop,” Lance said, nudging her head away from the tape, before ripping off one last piece to finish the last present. “Perfect, now I need to write the cards.” Lance planned to hide the gifts, the last one the most spectacular so he needed to write the hints in a bunch of cards. Once they were all taken care of, Lance got to work. He hid the presents with their clue cards in the right place, making sure it was hidden but obvious enough.

He distracted the cats with breakfast so he could finally pull out his phone. He didn’t want to risk going back upstairs to grab his camera.

“Good morning everyone. It’s pretty early and usually I’d be surfing this early, but I’m up for a different reason. In case you don’t know, today is Keith’s birthday. October 23, Keith Kogane, turns 24. Yes, he’s older than me but I’m taller, so I can put things on higher shelves. Anyway, I just finished wrapping Keith’s gifts and I want him to find them before we eat breakfast, which I’ll be cooking. Of course, I’m really excited for him to see his last gift.”

Blue meowed at her owner when she was done with her food, making Lance look down to see Red licking at Blue’s bowl.

“Your girlfriend is really greedy Blue. Ready to go wake up dad?” Blue meowed back at Lance before trotting off towards the steps, Red following after a nudge from Lance. He filmed the cats going up the stairs and let Red start scratching at the door before he opened it for them, watching as they jumped up on the bed, where Keith was curled up. Red sat by the pillow and started to pat at the bangs of Keith’s hair, moving to his face when he didn’t move. Keith only twitched his face but still didn’t move. Lance was sure Red huffed in annoyance, while Blue pushed herself under the covers and the lump moved down to where Keith’s feet were.

Keith finally seemed to stir as Red started meowing up a storm. Lance tried to control his laughter from behind his phone as he filmed the whole scene. He saw Keith’s feet flinch away, no doubt from Blue’s rough tongue that had to be licking at his toes.

“What’s going on?” Keith asked sleepily, turning on his back, looking utterly adorable as he looked completely confused.

“It’s time to wake up.”                                                                                                 

Keith moaned in protest and he flopped both arms over his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Like 9. Come on, up. It’s your birthday.” Lance said, walking closer to the bed to poke on Keith’s stomach.

Keith just moved his hands to Lance’s arm and started tugging. “Doesn’t that mean I can sleep longer? Maybe with you as my pillow?” He opened his eyes finally to see a sea shelled case phone pointing down at him. “Are you filming me?”

“Yes. I could totally leave this in.”

Keith just moaned some more, still tugging at Lance. It was obvious to Lance just how tired his boyfriend was, if he wasn’t making a fuss about looking embarrassing on camera. He stopped filming and plopped next to Keith, who turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist, looking close to falling back asleep again.

“Keith, babe, come on. You can’t sleep the whole day away. We have to do stuff.”

“What stuff? We can’t have a proper party with Shiro and Allura out of town.”

“Oh, so you can’t do things with just me? Come on Keith, don’t hurt your boyfriend here.”

Keith let out an indifferent noise, dozing off again. Lance sighed, if his boyfriend didn’t look so cute, he’d be demanding Keith get up now. He was fine gazing at his boyfriend’s sleepy face for now. Didn’t mean he didn’t take a picture to upload to Instagram.

* * *

 

Finally Lance got Keith up and into a hoodie by playing “I want a hippopotamus for Christmas” over and over again until Keith almost wacked Lance’s phone out of his hand. Lance planned to annoy him again with the song on camera.

“Can you film me on my camera? Or we’re you going to do it on your channel? Unless you wanted to merge the two together.” Keith asked, running his hand through his hair to flatten it. It didn’t help much. He let his hair grow even longer but he would constantly complain about how he had no clue Allura did it, he wanted it back to it’s regular length.

“I was planning on filming but we could merge them. I just really want to get your reaction when you see your last present.”

“Ok.” Keith looked intrigued, so Lance handed him his first card. Keith tried to open the envelope carefully but the paper ripped leaving Keith glaring down at it. “Every time.”

“Maybe you could use that knife your dads gave you yesterday.” Lance pointed out, looking over at the bedside table on Keith’s side of the bed.

“I think this video would get taken down if I showed that. Thanks YouTube.” It was no surprise Keith was not happy about new regulations YouTube had in terms of what videos could get ads on them.

Keith pulled the card out and opened it. “Should I read it out loud?” Lance made an affirmative hum. “Happy birthday samurai, you’re now older than me, your first present is in a tree. Tree? Lance you know I hate riddles.”

“There’s a hint, keep reading.”

“Not an actual tree, one we have in the house.” Keith looked confused before he looked over at the red furred cat curled up like a loaf on his pillow. “Oh, the cat tree!”

“There you go. See, not so hard.”

Lance got up and followed Keith down the stairs into the living room were the cat tree was. Lance saw the gift in the hammock part, but kept his mouth shut as Keith looked for it.

“Aha! I found it! And it’s covered in cat fur.”

“We haven’t cleaned that thing in like a month. Are you really surprised?” Lanced pointed out as Keith dropped onto the couch and started ripping the paper. In a thin box, Keith pulled out a blue phoenix suncatcher, the blue plastic hinted with iridescent.

“Oh wow, where did you get this?” Keith asked, holding the large wired circle that held the extravagant phoenix near the light that came from the window.

“Remember that online store I showed you the other day? The one with the dragons?”

Keith looked thoughtful before his eyes light up with recognition. “Oh yeah. They had earring of dragons’ wings.”

“I was extremely tempted to get you a hair pin.” Lance said, tugging at the hair that had Keith had been growing, its length falling down Keith’s back.

“It’s getting cut on Wednesday so thank god you didn’t. I can’t wait to cut it back again.”

“I like your long hair.” Lance whined, as Keith pressed the attached suction cup on the window and rescued the card from the ruined paper.

“Having to wait like half an hour for it to dry and brush it through so it doesn’t have knots, is not worth it Lance.” Keith opened the envelop with a bit more success this time. “It’s covered in fur but I hope you like it, the next present is where the mic is. I know that one.”

Lance followed Keith into the office where Keith stopped at the sight of a stuffed hippo seating in his chair. Like the cat one Lance had, it had a t-shirt with Keith’s channel marking on it and held a dagger in its stump. On its lap was another card as well as a small gift bag.

“What did you get me?” Keith asked, picking the bag up and opening it. “Face masks, sheet masks. Are you trying to tell me something?”

“Maybe something along the lines of I want more spa days with you.” Lance knew Keith could not stay still to do spas, but he wanted to share his favourite past time with Keith.

“I mean, we can do it tonight?”

“Oh, I am going to pamper you tonight samurai.” Lance said, almost seductively.

Keith turned red covering his face. “I’m cutting that out. You are so embarrassing.”

Lance just laughed, “Do you like it?”

“Well I know what I’m cuddling when you’re out of town. Is it like the one Shiro and Allura got you?”

“Yep, don’t be surprised if Hunk ends up with one next year. Open the next card.”

“Bet you didn’t expect that last one, tell me where you can find bowl of fun. Hint, my little sibling and nieces and nephews try looking for it. Is it the candy bowl?”

“So smart, this is my boyfriend everyone. Future husband.”

“Not yet. Do not start rumours!” Keith instructed as he went to the kitchen and opened one of the overhead cupboards and pulled down a large bowl filled with candy. Lance always made sure it had candy in there to offer to people no matter the time of year.

Keith moved candy around before pulling out a small jewellery box. Not ring sized but the size of a necklace. In the box was a feather pendant. What was different about this was down the middle and with a small ball attached was a blue crystal.

“Is this from that glow in the dark collection?”

“Yep.”

“Oh this is so cool. Did you get me the feather because of the new book I’ve been reading?”

Lance nodded behind the camera. Keith had been obsessing over a book about a mermaid and avian falling in love. There was official merch but Keith always seemed to miss it. Lance thought it was the best of both worlds.

“I love this. Thank you. Where’s the card?”

“It’s in there, it’s just smaller.”

Keith dug around some more and rescued the small card. “You really went all out on hiding these.” He pointed out as he tried to open the envelop.

“You should see me when _mama_ puts me in charge of hiding Easter eggs. We can still find eggs a week later.”

“Dear god, I’m not waiting that long to get my presents. Ok, your eyes glow just as bright as this necklace, you sappy asshole.”

“That last part wasn’t part of the riddle.” Lance clarified, not even sounding sorry.

“Your eyes glow just as bright as this necklace, where do the clothes go to be speckless? Does that even rhyme?”

“Kinda. Do you know what it is?”

“The mashing machine, in the basement. Which I hate.” Keith moaned

“I can hold your hand.”

Keith didn’t even think about it before taking Lance’s hand dragging them to the door that lead into the basement. Lance laced their fingers together as Keith pulled them down the stairs and turned the light on. The basement was a bit scary with the exposed brick and overall unappealing appearance wasn’t the most exciting. Lance saw the gift and its card sitting on the washing machine but the container of Tide Pods seemed to block it enough that Keith couldn’t see it.

“Do you want me to get it?”

“Please.” Keith would separate the laundry and fold it, but he hated even walking anywhere near the washing machine.

Lance handed the camera to Keith and went over to take the wrapped gift and card, trying not to flinch at the sight of the massive cobwebs forming between the washer and dryer. He hated spiders. Keith hadn’t even waited for Lance to get back to him before going back up the stairs.

“We should really get down there redone.” Lance said handing Keith his second to last gift.

“Or we could move after the lease is up.”

Lance actually stopped filming to focus on Keith. “Would you want to move?”

“I mean, we’ve been living together for what? Year and a half right? I love this place but I would like my office space and we do want a better yard and we are the farthest from everyone. Not now though, but…”

“It’s on your mind?” Lance finished for Keith, who nodded in reply. “I mean, I wouldn’t mind it either.”

“Ok. We’ll talk about it later?” Keith asked. “I want to talk about this seriously when it’s not my birthday.”

“Alright. Come on, let’s go open your present on the dining table and then I can make you breakfast.”

Keith waited till Lance had balanced the camera on a candle that sat in the middle of the table.

“Ok, I think we’re good. I hope this doesn’t fall.” Lance said, hands still held around the camera ready to catch it if it toppled over.

“I think we’re fine. Here, hold this.” Keith ordered handing his boyfriend the card before demolishing the wrapping paper. He pulled out a white sweatshirt with a cat shaped pocket for his hands and at the end of the strings for the hood, instead of plain tied strings, they were black paw prints. “Oh my god.” Keith said before dissolving into laughter.

“Look at the back.” Lance instructed, looking too proud of himself.

Keith turned it around and looked at the single navy bow in the back where a tail would have gone if it had one. Keith couldn’t control himself as he let his head hit the table as he started dying of laughter. “Why?”

“Why not? I showed it to Shiro and he bet you’d never wear it.”

“I will. I just can’t believe you got this for me. Wait, does it have cat ears?” Keith asked rhetorically as he fingered the white cat ears on the hood. “God, have I told you how much I love you?”

“No recently.” Lance said smugly as he let Keith kiss him on the cheek. “Here, open the card.”

“Wear your new cat ears with courage, your last and best present can be found in the garage. Wait, we don’t have a garage and there’s no hint.”

“Your present is waiting in Shiro and Allura’s garage. But breakfast first.”

“What? Lance, no! Lance!” Keith complained as Lance disappeared into the kitchen.

* * *

 

“Lance is being a little shit.” Keith told the camera as they sat in an Uber over to Shiro and Allura’s house. The two weren’t even in the country because they went to England for Allura’s family reunion. He didn’t even understand why they didn’t take their own car over.

“No I’m not.” Lance said, not even looking up from his phone.

“You won’t tell me what the hell could be waiting in the garage or why we didn’t just drive over there ourselves. Case in point, your being a little shit.”

“Ok rude, just because it’s your birthday doesn’t mean you get to be mean.”

“You won’t tell me anything!”

“You have such little patience. It’s amazing you can do YouTube, I mean waiting is practically part of our job.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you too.”

Before Keith could throttle Lance, they finally got to Allura and Shiro’s house. Lance went to their mailbox and pulled out the remote for the garage out before going over to Keith who was waiting by the garage.

“Ok, here you go.” Lance said, filming the very annoyed look on Keith’s face. He knew all this waiting would be worth it.

Keith ducked down once the door started rising and almost toppled over once he shot back up, looking at Lance with a look of surprise.

“You didn’t. Lance, no you didn’t!” he sounded excited, bouncing in place.

Sitting next to Allura’s unused car was a red Ducati; the same one Keith had been dying for for the past several months.

Tears were in his eyes as Keith hugged Lance, who stopped filming to hug his boyfriend close.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes I love it. When did you even get this?”

“I bought it a while ago and it was delivered yesterday and I got Thace to help me drive it here.”

“What? Thace? My Thace?” Keith asked, finally pulling away but his face a mess of tears.

“Yeah, here.” Lance wiped some of Keith’s tears off his face and pulled out his phone and pulled up a video.

“Ok this is really quick but I’m at the gas station with Thace, Keith’s dad, one of them anyway, to put gas in Keith’s present.” The Lance in the video said, as he filmed Thace filling up the motorcycle. “Took a while to figure out, but Thace, think Keith will like this?”

“Keith will be in tears no doubt.” Thace stated before the video finished.

“I can’t believe he knew.” Keith said, hiding his face in Lance’s neck again.

“I didn’t tell him till 2 days ago. I’m glad you like it. Happy birthday samurai.”

“Thank you.” Keith pulled himself away and pulled Lance into a long kiss before he pressing a kiss to his cheek and pulling him into another hug. “Thank you.”

* * *

 

“Say hi!” Lance told all the people sitting around the burner. Their usual group birthday dinner lead them to a Korean bar-b-que place, Keith’s parents joining them in place of Allura and Shiro.

Keith had cried for a bit more before his excitement got the better of him. He wanted to ride, now. Lance had the foresight to get red and blue helmets and once they were on, they were on their way, driving all through town, Lance pressed against Keith as he sped through traffic. If Lance didn’t know Keith knew how to drive a motorcycle, he would have feared for his life even more. Keith insisted they get a table near the road where he parked his bike.

“Keith, am I losing you to a bike?” Lance asked pointing the camera at Keith, who still had his eyes trained out the window.

A hand gripped Keith’s chin pulling his gaze away from the window. “It would do you some good to pay attention to your boyfriend.” Ulaz, one of Keith’s dads instructed like Keith was still a kid who needed disciplining. The tall dark skinned man looked out of place between Keith and Pidge but his husband was opposite him.

“Yes, listen to your dad.”

“What, he’s already getting sex tonight anyway.” Keith said, not even paying attention to the camera pointed at him, though it slipped out of Lance’s hands at the statement.

“Keith, I have to edit that out!”

“Hmm?” Keith truly hadn’t been paying any attention.

Pidge dissolved into giggles at Lance’s red face while Ulaz and Thace rubbed their foreheads at their son’s obliviousness.

“I don’t think anyone is going to be able to get Keith’s attention away from that bike for a while huh?” Shay asked as she helped Hunk turn the meat when she saw Keith’s attention drift back outside.

“I hope Lance is fine with being ignored for a little while.” Hunk joked, just smiling at the glare Lance shot him.

Lance pulled out his phone and opened YouTube, typing in a familiar set of words. He hit the correct video and turned the volume up, making sure to pick up the camera to catch the moment. The first set of bars of “I want a hippopotamus for Christmas” started playing and Keith went from paying attention to his bike to full on glaring at Lance.

“If you don’t turn that song off right now.” Keith warned

“What, I’m sorry I can’t hear you over the soothing voice of Gayla Peevey. Maybe if someone would pay attention to their boyfriend.”

It was a miracle they hadn’t gotten thrown out of the restaurant when Keith tried lunging at Lance. Hunk yelled at them not to knock over any of the food if they wanted to be feed and Thace was able to smooth things over. It didn’t mean Keith didn’t whack Lance when they were leaving.

“I so can’t believe you did that in the restaurant.” Keith complained as he climbed into bed, Lance loosening his choker so he could sleep.

“Had to get your attention somehow.” Lance said as Keith crawled up to him and flopped himself down onto Lance’s chest, his fingers automatically drifting to the pendant on the necklace. He liked playing with it whenever he was close enough to Lance’s neck.

“Still though. Other than the scene in the restaurant, I did have a good birthday. I even really enjoyed that pampering session. Thank you.”

“Your welcome samurai.” Lance said, pressing a kiss into Keith’s bangs before letting his head rest on Keith’s.

While some people would complain that Lance didn’t make Keith’s birthday as extravagant as Keith made his, Keith was more than happy with his birthday.


End file.
